onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Kaya
| |jname=カヤ |rname=''Kaya'' |ename=Kaya |first=Chapter 23; Episode 9 |ocupation= Trainee doctor |epithet= }} |jva=Mariko Kouda |eva= |}} Kaya is a young girl who lives in the largest mansion of Syrup Village on Gecko Islands. Appearance Kaya is a fairly tall, thin, and pale girl with blonde hair. Despite her fortune, she is rarely seen in anything but simple neat clothing, be it a plain long dress or "common" clothing such as a skirt and jacket. Personality When Kaya was first introduced she was a rich yet sickly young girl. It later turns out she was just worrying herself into sickness. She now leads a happy and healthy life. She is carefree and very trusting towards others. Relationships Family Parents Three years before the start of the story, her father hired Kuro (under the pseudonym Kurahadol) to live in the mansion as a butler (going as far as to save him from the streets in the anime), not knowing of Kuro's true identity. Sometime after this adoption, Kaya's parents died, according to Kuro, by "accident" and were not part of his plan to gain her riches; Kuro denied killing them when Jango suggested it.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 3 Chapter 26 and Episode 10, Kuro on Kaya's parents. From Kurahadol, we learn her father had loved his daughter very much and wished nothing but the best for her.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 3 Chapter 25 and Episode 10, Kuro states her father would not have wanted his daughter to be unhappy. Friends Usopp Kaya is in debt with her friend Usopp and has grown fond of him very much since he saved her life, more so then she ever had been in the past. She was willing to listen to Usopp's tales knowing he was a liar, yet incapable of accepting some of the grim realities when the stories become serious about Kurahadol, believing the butler to be loyal and faithful to her.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 4 Chapter 27 and Episode 11, Miss Kaya doesn't believe Usopp's lie about Kurahadol. Since the Kuro incident, she understands he wants her only to be safe and happy, which is why he told his outrageous stories to her while he was in the village. She made a promise never to tell anyone about the Black Cat Pirates' attack.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 5 Chapter 40 and Episode 17, Kaya makes her promise. She keeps up to date with any information that is released about him in the newspapers and vows that no matter what condition he is in when he returns, she will nurse him back to health. A small running gag is that, even though Usopp's face hasn't been shown in either of the wanted posters he has appeared on, Kaya always recognizes him. Usopp Pirates She also keeps in touch with the former Usopp Pirates and talks to them whenever an update on the Straw Hats - Usopp in particular - gets around to them. Merry Since Kurahadol left, Merry seems to have become the servant she turns to. Enemies Until his deception was revealed, Kaya had always been fond of Kurahadol, even leading to dismiss Usopp's claims about Kurahadol being a pirate as hurtful lies.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 4 Chapter 27 and Episode 11, Usopp's warning. When she discovered what Usopp had told her was the truth, she became upset and could do nothing as Kuro betrayed her feelings on purpose, upsetting her, yet she was unable to pull the trigger of the flintlock that she aimed at him.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 4 Chapter 34 and Episode 14, Kuro betrays Kaya's feelings. Other Kaya may have other family, however the storyline may never touch on this idea. Kurahadol mentions that if Kaya died without signing a will with her fortune being left to him, the mansion will go to relatives.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 3 Chapter 26 and Episode 10, Kuro mentions if Kaya dies without signing the will he cannot possibly inherit her fortune as he isn't family. History Arrival of the Straw Hats Kaya is a rich girl who received an inheritance after her parents died. After their death, Kaya fell ill, and her caretaker Kurahadol took care of her. Secretly, the town liar Usopp visited Kaya in her mansion to tell her tall tales to make her laugh and feel better.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 3 Chapter 24 and Episode 9, Usopp pays Kaya a visit to tell her a tale. However, Kurahadol was against this and eventually kicked Usopp out and told Kaya that he was a bad influence.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 3 Chapter 25 and Episode 10, Usopp is kicked out by Kurahadol. The same day, Usopp and Luffy overheard a conversation between Kurahadol and Jango. Kurahadol was in fact Captain Kuro, and revealed that he planned to kill Kaya and take her inherited money.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 3 Chapter 26 and Episode 10, Kuro's plan revealed. Usopp tried to warn Kaya about the plot, but Kaya didn't believe him and she even slapped him for "lying" about Kurahadol being a pirate after her life and fortune. The Murderous Plot Merry, a servant of hers, later informs Kaya that all this is true, after he himself had been grievously wounded by Kurahadol.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 4 Chapter 31 and Episode 13, the truth is revealed by Merry. Despite the risk, Kaya runs and confronts Kuro during a battle between him and his men against Luffy, Usopp, Nami, and Zoro. Kuro reveals that he had indeed tried to kill Merry. Kaya aims a gun at Kuro, but she drops it and cries after Kuro tells her about how he was publicly at her side for so long, and how much he wanted to kill her during all of it, and how soon he was going to. Usopp gave an order to the Usopp Pirates to protect Kaya no matter what happened. Ninjin, Tamanegi, and Piiman flee with Kaya to the forest, and''One Piece Manga and Anime'' - Vol. 4 Chapter 35 and Episode 15, the Usopp Pirates flee with Kaya into the forest. Jango chases after them. When the children try to sneak up on Jango, he attacks them and threatens to kill them. Kaya threatens to kill herself unless the children are kept alive. As she has not yet signed a will that states that Kuro get's Kaya's inheritance after her death, Jango would be in serious trouble if she dies, so he agrees to leave the children alone. The children pretend to be knocked out when Jango forces Kaya to sign the will. Right before Jango is able to slice her throat apart, Usopp's Pirates ram him with a shovel. After Jango knocks them away, Usopp and Zoro appear. Zoro slices off a branch with his sword so Usopp can hit Jango with his Secret Technique Shooting Star attack and save Kaya's life.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 5 Chapter 39 and Episode 17, the end of Jango's pursuit after Kaya. Later she and Usopp Pirates make a promise not to tell the rest of the village about the Kuro incident. Usopp's reason is that Syrup Village is so small and remote that most pirates have no reason to come. Usopp believes that the village's peace would be shattered if they learned that someone (Kurahadol) they trusted for three years was a pirate, and had planned an attack on them. Thanks and Farewell After the incident, Kaya gave the Going Merry to the Straw Hat Pirates as a gratitude for saving her life. Later on Kaya decided that she must study to become a doctor one day, and hopefully help Usopp when he will come back injured.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 5 Chapter 41 and Episode 17, Kaya present the Straw Hat Pirates with the Going Merry. Keeping Tracks on Straw Hats She is mentioned many times when the Straw Hat Pirates talk about the Going Merry. She made another appearance when she saw Sogeking's wanted poster. She and the Usopp Pirates recognized Usopp despite his disguise.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 45 Chapter 440 and Episode 324, Kaya and the Usopp pirates recognize Usopp's bounty. Two Years Later Kaya is seen again studying while Merry protects her from a group of fans. She also has a picture of Sogeking on her stack of medical books. Anime and Manga Differences In anime, like several other characters, she was seen reading the news about Luffy's second intrusion to Marineford along with Ninjin, Tamanegi and Piiman. Translation and Dub Issue In the original Anime and Manga, Kaya threatened to cut her throat with Jango's Chakam to make him stop hurting the boys. However in the 4Kids dub, they had Kaya struggle with the Chakram as if it has a mind of its own, Jango told her amateurs should not be using it. Also, in the scene in which she points a gun at Kuro the 4Kids dub edited it into Usopp's slingshot instead. In the credits of episode 17 on the FUNimation DVDs, her name was accidentally written as Maya, but this was only a typo on FUNimation's part. Trivia *In the 4th Japanese Fan Poll, Kaya is ranked the 78th most popular character in One Piece. *Kaya is another name for the Japanese Nutmeg-yew, a slow growing tree native to Japan and South Korea. *Kaya in Malay means rich, referring to her wealthy family. References Site Navigation de:Kaya Category:Humans Category:Female Category:East Blue Characters Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Supporters